kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Superboss
Superbosse sind in vielen Teilen der Final Fantasy-Reihe optional auftretende Bossgegner, die zu den stärksten anzutreffenden Monstern der Spiele gehören. Sie übertreffen in der Regel die jeweiligen Endgegner an Stärke und Fähigkeiten und stellen oft selbst für erfahrene Spieler eine Herausforderung dar. Um sie antreffen zu können, müssen in der Regel schwierige Dungeons bestritten oder zunächst einige Aufgaben erledigt werden. Für den Spielverlauf sind sie in der Regel nicht relevant, und auch ihre Ursprünge werden häufig nicht oder nur teilweise geklärt, allerdings belohnen sie einen Sieg gelegentlich mit besonderen oder seltenen Gegenständen. Auftritte Final Fantasy I :Gegnerartikel: Todesmaschine'' Der Gegner Todesmaschine gilt im originalen Final Fantasy als Superboss. Obwohl er eigentlich nur ein sehr selten auftretender, aber trotzdem noch zufälliger Gegner ist, ist er in der NES-Version des Spiels stärker als die vier Chaosse gemeinsam. Seine Stärke wurde in den Remakes seit Dawn of Souls reduziert. Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII :Gegnerartikel: Minerva (CC:FFVII Boss) Die Göttin Minerva ist ein optionaler Superboss, welcher in Mission 9-6-6 in der Höhlen voller Wunder-Kategorie den Spieler zum Kampf herausfordert. Minerva verfügt über die höchste HP-Anzahl aller Gegner im Spiel und attackiert mit verheerenden Angriffen, die großen Schaden anrichten. Da der Spieler sie wiederholt bekämpfen kann, wird sie oft dazu benutzt eine große Menge an Gil und Items zu erhalten. Als Belohnung für den Abschluss der Mission und somit den Sieg über Minerva erhält der Spieler das Accessoire Deus-Schlächter, welches Zacks Statuswerte enorm steigert. Final Fantasy VIII thumb : Gegnerartikel:Omega Weapon (FFVIII) In diesem Teil ist als Superboss Omega Weapon in Artemisias Schloss zu finden. Dieser ist mit seinen 1.161.000 TP (9-mal so viel wie Artemisia (Grieverform)) und der Erschwernis, dass er gegen die meisten Zauber immun ist und sämtliche elementarmagischen Angriffe absorbiert, ein wahrhaft zermürbender Gegner, den selbst eine perfekt ausgebildete Gruppe nur unter großer Mühe in die Knie zwingen kann. Als Belohnung für den Sieg über Omega Weapon erhält der Spieler im Hilfe-Menü des Tutorials den Omega-Orden, welcher die soeben vollbrachte Tat bestätigt, ansonsten jedoch keine Wirkung besitzt. Final Fantasy IX :Gegnerartikel: Yadis In Final Fantasy IX ''ist als Superboss Yadis in Chocobos Luftgarten anzutreffen. Vor dem Kampf gegen ihn sollte auf jeden Fall die Phantom-Sidequest erledigt werden, da er anschließend anfällig für das Schatten-Element wird und gleichzeitig physische Angriffe ihn erreichen. Allerdings ist Yadis trotz der zusätzlichen Schwäche immer noch ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Zwar besitzt er nur geringfügig mehr HP als Ewiges Dunkel, verfügt aber über sehr starke Angriffe, welche teils Schaden im Flächenvisier als auch diverse negative Zustandsveränderungen erteilen. Weiterhin besitzt er hohe Statuswerte, vornehmlich im Bereich der Abwehr von gegnerischen Angriffen. Nach dem Sieg über Yadis erhält der Spieler von Choco Blob im Chocobo-Paradies einen Eiferstein, welcher die Beschwörung der Bestia Arche ermöglicht. Weiterhin ist erwähnenswert, dass der optionale Bossgegner Hades, eine Bemerkung über Yadis machen wird, sofern der Spieler diesen besiegt hat und anschließend Hades im Ort der Erinnerung herausfordert. Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII thumb|150px|Der Long Gui :''Gegnerartikel: Long Gui (FFXIII) In Final Fantasy XIII tauchen im späten Spielverlauf zwei Superbosse auf. Es handelt sich hierbei um den Long Gui und den Cie'Mar Vercingetorix. Der Long Gui ersetzt einen Teil der Adaman Taimais und taucht auf, sobald man die Cie'th-Missionen 56 bis 62 erfüllt hat. Mit seinen 16.200.000 TP verfügt er über fast 5-mal so viele Lebenspunkte wie der Endgegner Orphanus. thumb|left|150px|Vercingetorix :Gegnerartikel: Vercingetorix Der Cie'Mar Vercingetorix hingegen taucht auf, sobald der Spieler die Cie'th-Missionen 27 und 51 erledigt hat. Er verfügt über geringfügig weniger Lebenspunkte als der Long Gui, kann aber im Gegenzug mit Fähigkeiten aufwarten, mit denen er einer schlecht vorbereiteten Gruppe schnell den Todesstoß versetzen kann. Kann man ihn erfolgreich schlagen, erhält man das Accessoire Golduhr, dass angelegt dafür sorgt, das man für die Kämpfe mehr Zeit hat, um so leichter die Fünf-Sterne-Wertung erhalten zu können. Final Fantasy XIII-2 :Gegnerartikel: Long Gui (FFXIII-2) Die beiden stärksten Gegner in der Archylte-Steppe JS ??? können als Superbosse angesehen werden: Der Long Gui aus dem Vorgänger kehrt zurück mit den höchsten HP im Spiel. :Gegnerartikel: Cie'th Rex Cie'th Rex ist ein Superboss, den der Spieler in der Weißen Wüste in Oerba JS 400 antreffen kann. Der Cie'th fährt 3.666.000 HP auf und kann weitere Cie'th zu seiner Verstärkung rufen. Besiegt sie der Spieler, erhält er 25.000 KP - die höchste KP-Anzahl, die ein einzelner Gegner hinterlässt. Weitere optionale Superbosse werden als Herunterladbare Inhalte freigeschaltet und können dann im Kolosseum bekämpft werden. Diese Kämpfe, zum Beispiel gegen Snow, Gilgamesch und Valföđr sind sehr viel fordernder als die Kämpfe im regulären Spielverlauf. Sowohl Snow als auch Gilgamesch verfügen über 9.999.999 HP, während Valföđrs HP steigen, je stärker die Formen werden, die man bekämpft. Die Anzahl seiner HP startet bei 5.172.000 HP auf Stufe 1 und endet bei 15.516.000 HP auf Stufe 99. Für eine komplett aufgelevelte Party werden im Nachhinein nur noch die Superbosse aus dem Kolosseum eine Herausforderung darstellen. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Dissidia: Final Fantasy Inneres Chaos ist die letzte Storyline und stellt den Spieler vor die Aufgabe, alle zweiundzwanzig spielbaren Charaktere auf sehr hohem Level zu besiegen. Am Ende wartet ein Kampf mit Chaos selbst, der auf Level 110 ist. Verschiedene Gegner auf den Levelstufen 100 - 150 und ein Chaos auf Level 130 können im Blackjack-Parcours des Kolosseums bekämpft werden. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ein Level 130 Feral Chaos mit 130.000 HP ist der letzte Bossgegner in der Bonus-Storyline Confessions of the Creator. Außerdem zählt ein Level 95 Feral Chaos in der gleichen Storyline als Zwischenboss. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Weiteres Auftreten Bravely Default Kingdom Hearts :Gegnerartikel: Phantom (KH), Kurt Zisa und Sephiroth (KH Boss). Im ersten Teil der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe machen gleich drei Superbosse ihre Aufwartung: Phantom (KH), Kurt Zisa und Sephiroth. Phantom hält sich im Nimmerland beim Uhrturm auf, nachdem das letzte Schlüsselloch geöffnet wurde. Dieser mächtige Herzlose hat zahlreiche Zauber im Repertoire, mit denen er Sora und seinen Gefährten das Leben schwer machen kann. Gleich zu Anfang zaubert er Todesurteil auf die Gruppe, dessen Dauer aber mit Stopp verzögert werden kann. Ein von diesem Zauber Niedergestreckter kann allerdings nicht wiederbelebt werden, also ist bei diesem Kampf Schnelligkeit gefragt. Kurt Zisa erscheint ebenfalls nach dem Öffnen des letzten Schlüssellochs in Agrabah. Gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes zaubert er Stillga auf die ganze Gruppe, also sind nur physische Angriffe möglich. Er hat schnelle Konterangriffe auf Lager und baut von Zeit zu Zeit eine Barriere auf, die nur mit Magie zerstört werden kann und ihn bis dahin unverwundbar macht. Sephiroth wartet im Platinum-Match des Hades-Cup. Er verfügt über sehr mächtige und schnelle Angriffe und ist mit 1800 TP nur schwer kleinzukriegen. Zudem kann er mit Herzloser Engel ''Sora's TP auf 1 und MP auf 0 reduzieren. Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Als einziger Superboss hier ist Sephiroth zu nennen. Er kann herausgefordert werden, sobald man das ''Master Control Program ''in Space Paranoids besiegt hat. Perfekte Vorbereitung ist hier ein absolutes Muss, denn mit 3000 TP (was 14 vollen Balken entspricht), starken Flächenzaubern sowie schnellen und sehr starken Nahkampfangriffen ist er eine echt harte Nuss. Noch dazu kann er mit ''Herzloser Engel Sora ohne die Ability ''Trotzkopf ''sofort niederstrecken. Dafür winken nach einem Sieg eine zusätzliche Drive-Leiste und das Schlüsselschwert Fenrir als Belohnung. Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Final Mix Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance en:Superboss Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale